


When I'm with You

by aSimpleArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fun, Games, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, choose ships, choose your own ships, new ship per chapter, ships, what ships do u want?, whatever u want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: So I kind of wanted to do: if the Haikyuu boys played seven minutes in heaven while they were at their spring camp. Full of short romantic moments for people who want short little romance stories because they don’t have time to read long ones.Btw each chapter is a different pair. After I finish a chapter, please comment on who you want next and I will do them next.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Hinata x Kageyama

It all started when the Yamaguchi, Tuskkishima, and some first years from other schools were talking about how most of their captains seemed to have crushes on people on their team. Then, they began to develop ideas to take action. It was all just joking around and fun and games. In the end, however, Lev Haiba and Kindaichi suggested that all the teams play seven minutes in heaven, like actually do it. They all agreed that it would be the perfect plan to get a laugh out of the upperclassmen. 

A few minutes later, it didn’t seem like such a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea at first, but having to tell the whole team what they wanted to do was embarrassing. Not to mention, poor Tadashi had to say it all by himself because Tuskki didn’t want any part in the announcing. 

To everyone’s surprise, the teams agreed (mainly because the first years said that the other teams challenged them to the game.) Now they were all sitting around in the gym, all staring at the smallest mop closet there. There was an awkward tension in the air. Finally, someone spoke. 

“I think we should put our two feisty first years in first!” Tanaka said, nudging Kageyama and Hinata. The whole Karasuno team nodded and some laughing was heard from Kageyama’s old teammates on other teams. 

Aoba Johsai, led by Oikawa, began chanting, “Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama!” 

Karasuno, led by Daichi, was chantaing, “Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!” 

Before he knew what was happening, Hinata felt hands on his back as his teammates shoved him into a closet. He could hear Kageyama yelling as he was shoved in behind him. 

“I don’t want to sit in a stupid closet with this annoying little bastard!” 

The door was slammed shut and Hinata had to blink to see in the dark. Unfortunately, doors in a volleyball gym are very strong. Kageyama apparently didn’t get the point. He kicked the door like crazy. 

“Kageyama! That won’t do anything! We just have to wait it out!” Hinata said, dodging Kageyama as he ran to make another strike at the door. 

“I know that, you idiot! But if they think the door or you is at risk, they might let me out!!!” 

“That didn’t work last time Daichi locked us out of the gym.” Hinata commented. 

Kageyama paused for a second, but then ran full at the door again, nevertheless. This time he hit the door so hard that he fell backwards, falling onto both Hinata and the mops. He landed so that Hinata was pinned to the floor with Kageyama on top and the brooms on Kageyama. It was a very uncomfortable position. 

Kageyama blushed. He should have thought about this before he did this. Now he was laying ontop of his crush. He would never have admitted it aloud, but he had begun to care for the carrot top. His energy and determination was admirable. When Hinata got mad, Kageyama thought it was so cute. That's why he irritated him often. 

Now he was stuck on top of him. Hinata, on the other hand, was still blinking. The force of the impact had caused him to hit his head. Now he was blinking to clear the colored dots in his vision. Now that he could see, he jolted in surprise. His shock had caused him to move upward a bit. Their noses touched and Hinata blushed so much that he looked like a tomato. 

Kageyama laughed a bit. “You are so red.” He commented. 

“Shut up. You’re blushing too.” Hinata snapped. Then there was an awkward pause where they just stared at each other. It was not so much silence as it was a deep understanding passed between them. Kageyama leaned down and closed the space between their lips. 

Hinata was shocked at first, but slowly came around. He put his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Their kiss was sloppy, but it was passionate. Hinata felt his heart flutter. This was his first kiss. He was pretty sure it was Kageyama’s too. They both stopped, realizing that they were still trapped under the mops. 

Kageyama pulled back, so that they could figure out how to get up. He violently pushed the brooms away so that he could pull Hinata back to him the moment they were standing. Their lips continued to move against each other in a hungry way. 

They knew they only had so much time together, separated from the world. Then they would have to go back to the world. When they had to go back to being themselves, they could talk, but for now they were just two love-sick hearts alone. They were free to be with each other here behind closed walls and locked doors. 

The sound of Tanaka knocking on the door made them jump away from each other quickly. Then the door opened and they had to walk out into the gym. It was one of the most humiliating moments of Kageyama’s life to walk out, with his hair messed up and shirt covered in dust from the mops. He was sure he looked just as breathless as he felt. 

He could see Oikawa laughing himself sick and Kindaichi was making this weird face. Tsukkishima was laughing so hard that he had his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder to stand. Kageyama could feel the heat rising in his face. The blush on his cheeks was getting more and more intense. Next to him, Hinata looked even more like a tomato than before. Humiliation was turning into anger in Kageyama’s mind. 

“Who is next then?!” He asked with an ice cold tone. The room went silent. Nobody wanted to be the laughing stock next.


	2. Chapter 2: Iwa x Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took so long. i was writing a different story. I am back now tho

“I think Oikawa should go if he is so cocky over there!” Hinata yelled out of the blue. Kageyama was shocked. Hinata knew that he didn’t like Oikawa and Oikawa was making fun of him. Did Hinata just do that to defend him? Kageyama didn’t have anytime to dwell on the thought because Oikawa’s team had gone crazy. 

“YES! YES! YES!” They were screaming. Then one of the members added, “Send him in with Iwaizumi!” Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t speak. Oikawa, however, was looking shocked at his team. 

“You would betray me like that?!” He said in mock horror, but his face was pleased. 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I have to deal with enough of your shit already. Let's get this over with.” They both walked into the closet before Tanaka locked them in. 

Oikawa walked closer to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan? Why are you so stiff?” he asked, letting his eyes wander across Iwaizumi’s body. 

“I did not agree to come in here so that you can flirt, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said flatly. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said dramatically. “What makes you think I am flirting? Did you think I liked your or something?” 

Iwaizumi blushed. He had always just assumed that Oikawa was flirting with him. He had never stopped and asked himself that. “I-... um, no, I just-” 

Oikawa laughed. “Flustered, Iwa-chan? You’re so cute when you blush.” Toru Oikawa loved to flirt, but he also had a crush on Iwa since they were kids. Iwa seemed lost for words at this point. Oikawa walked closer to him. “What if I am flirting?” He asked mischievously. 

Iwaizumi found himself not able to comprehend what was happening. Was Oikawa trying to make a move on him. Maybe, but he had asked that question more like asking for permission. Iwaizumi made up his mind. It was obvious that the two of them had fallen for each other a long time ago, but had kept their feelings hidden because they weren’t sure the other felt the same way. Now, they were sure.

“I would say prove it. Kiss me.” Iwaizumi said at last. Oikawa hesitated for a second. He wasn’t used to this bolder side of Iwa-chan, but he moved forward anyway. Their lips met in a soft sort of kiss, that heated up quickly. It was like someone poured gasoline on a small flame. 

Iwaizumi’s hands were tangled in Oikawa’s hair. He loved the feeling of messing it up because Oikawa was always so prideful about his looks. Personally, Iwa liked it better when Oikawa’s hair was a mess. Oikawa’s hands were up Iwa’s shirt. Iwa had strong abs and Oikawa took his time, feeling them under his fingers, exploring every inch. 

Oikawa was pinned against the wall but Iwa’s strong arms. They deepened their kiss, Oikawa pushing his tongue into Iwa’s mouth. Then, there was a sharp knock on the door and they sprung apart so fast you would have missed it if you blinked. 

Tanaka laughed as they walked out into the gym. The Aoba Johsai team was having a hard time controlling themselves at the look of Oikawa’s messed up hair. It was usually perfect, but right now, it looked like it was windblown. Iwa was blushing, but he smiled proudly at the job he had done on Oikawa’s hair. 

“Shut up!” Oikawa demanded as he tried uselessly to fix it. He decided to get the attention off of himself, “Who’s next?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know who you want next!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Yams x Tsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and support!!!!  
> Also: to include more ships, i will just keep doing chapter like this one were it is just them in the closet 
> 
> that way we can have the same person with different person in the next chapter
> 
> THIS ONE AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TSUKISHIMA SHIPS!!!

The next pair to stand in the closet was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima had to be grabbed (kicking and screaming), and dragged to the closet. He was thrown in so ruffly, that he banged into Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi blused. He wasn’t used to Tsuki being this close. 

“Why are you blushing idiot.” Tsukishima demanded, but his tone was only used around someone he cared about. His comment made Yamaguchi blush even more. Yamaguchi had always had a crush on Tsuki and now he was standing inches away in a cramped closet.

Tsukishima studied Yamaguchi’s face as he tried desperately to respond to Tsuki’s question. He was cute when he was flustered like that, with his soft hair and his pink lips slightly parted in silence, the cute blush spreading on his cheeks. Everything about Yamaguchi was soft and adorable. It just made you want to hold him.

Tsuki shook his head. Since when did he start to think like this. 

“I-i..” Yamaguchi finally got sound out. He was embarrassed to be asked something like that. “Its just weird to be so close in a small room.” He said, though that was not entirely true because if he was in here with anyone else it would be different. 

“Oh.” Tsuki said. “Do you want me to go away?” 

“NO!...um...no its fine.” Yamaguchi blushed so much he looked like a red tomato and Tsuki raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi hadn’t meant for that to happen, he had just reacted. Now he was embarrassed even more. Tsuki caught Yamaguchi’s little freak out.

It had never occurred to him that his best friend would be interested in him. Yamaguchi’s eyes stared at him, looking a gorgeous shade of brown. Tsuki moved a bit closer to him.

“Do you like me?” He asked, startling Yamaguchi. He began to try to think of a way to respond to that. 

“Um… uh, as a friend… you know…” Yamaguchi responded, but it was obvious he was lying. 

Tsuki decided to point this out to him, the word coming out before he could stop himself. “I can tell when you're lying because your face turns a cute pink.” Then Tsuki blushed. He wasn’t exactly the romantic type. 

Yamaguchi was speechless. Tsuki had just told him he knew his secret and then just stood there. But he had called him cute!!! Yamaguchi got a little bit of hope as he looked up at Tsukishima. He was beautiful in the darkness of the room. The shadows that were cast on his face made his hair stand out and his eyes look brighter. 

Tsukishima made up his mind. He leaned forward and softly kissed Yamaguchi on his soft pink lips. It seemed to last longer than it did, but it was soft and simple. A kiss that had more meaning than just a kiss. 

It wasn’t to people in the moment. It was a promise for more in the days to come. It was the start of a possible relationship. Yamaguchi leaned in again, this time, making it a bit more passionate. Then Tsuki pulled away, smiling. 

“I have an idea.” He said. “We should just stand by the door so when they open it, they think we just stood there the whole time. They couldn’t laugh at us like they do the others.” 

Yamaguchi nodded. They stood there and waited until Tanaka opened the door…. And no one laughed. In fact they looked so disappointed that Tsukishima almost laughed out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read above comment. also please give me more suggestions ;)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment which couples you want to see next


End file.
